wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
House Show
Beginning of show start The crowd goes wild, small attendance. Hardcore Jake vs Armageddon Hardcore Jake walks out with his flag, but right as he gets at ringside and is about to enter,a man from the crowd runs up and spears him. The man takes off his Jacket and shirt, and throws them. The man grabs a mic. Armageddon: I AM ARMAGEDDON, FEEL THE WRATH, FEEL MY WRATH Armageddon hits Jake in the back, hitting his spine hard. He goes for the sit out powerbomb, but Jake catches him in a hammerline!!! Jake jumps up and grabs the steps. Jake lays them down, and then is about to Crushing Signature him onto the steps, but Armageddon is too big, and Armageddon falls off his back, then tosses him into the steps. Armageddon gets into the ring, and drags Jake by the hair into the ring. Jake then bounces off the ropes slowly, painfully, but isnt fast enough, and gets caught in a jumping spinebuster. Jake gets up, and just as Armageddon picks Jake up in the End Of Days. Jake knees Armageddon in the face, then gets down. Jake bounces off the ropes, then strikes Armageddon, and keeps punching him. Jake gets on the first rope, jumps off, and kicks Armageddon. Jake then kicks Armageddon in the face, then punches him in the gut. Jake gets on the ropes, and is about to hit a jumping hammerline, but is caught in an end of days. Armageddon puts him on his shoulders, but Jake flips off, then knees Armageddon in the face again, then hits a crushing signature somehow. Armageddon gets up easily, but holds his back. Jake then picks Armageddon up, but has to put him down. The 6'5" Giant smacks Jake down. Jake gets up and picks Armageddon up, but fails again. Jake then just keeps punching Armageddon in the back. Jake then lifts him up one last time, but hits the Hardcore Hit!!! Jake locks in the Vise, but Armageddon stands up, then picks Jake up in the End of Days, and this time he hits it!!! Jake rolls out of the ring, onto the steps, hurting his back. Jake then stands up on the steps. Armageddon looks to grab Jake, but Jake jumps up and hits him with a Hammerline!!! Armageddon stays on the ground. Jake gets on top of Armageddon and starts punching him. He hits up 12 times, until the ref stops him. Jake waits until Armageddon gets up. Jake punches him in the gut, followed by a kick, then a headbutt, but the headbutt is countered because Armageddon hits Jake harder. Armageddon then bounces off the ropes and spears him, then hits a sitout powerbomb. Jake slowly gets up, but is caught in a flying running body press.Jake moves out of its way, then gives Armageddon a Facecrusher!!! Jake looks for a pin, but it gets countered when Armageddon sticks his foot up and Jake falls into it face first. Armageddon then starts nailing Jake in the head, trying to knock him out. Jake gets up, and jumps on Armageddon slowly, trying to get him down, but is caught in a side slam. Jake is stepped on by Armageddon at the last second. Armageddon then starts kicking Jake's head, but the ref stops it. Jake then tries getting up, but Armageddon kicks Jake in the back. Armageddon then picks up Jake by his neck and chokeslams him. Armageddon could pin right now, but wants to punish Jake. Jake nails a punch to the feet of Armageddon. Jake gets up, then climbs the ropes. Jake is hit with a huge strike in the head. Armageddon gets on the ropes with a groggy Jake. Armageddon then picks Jake up in an End of Days position. Jake manages to get off his shoulders and falls off the ropes, and trips Armageddon, and he falls out of the ring. Jake and Armageddon are fighting outside the ring while the ref counts the ring count. Armageddon picks Jake up and tosses him into the apron. Jake gets up and tries punching Armageddon, but is too hurt to hit a full punch, so Armageddon capitalizes and tries knocking Jake out with a punch, but is also too hurt, and they hit each other, both in the head, and knock each other down. the ref continues his count 7......8.........9.......10 The match is over, there is no winner! Jake then grabs a chair and looks to smash it on Armageddon's head, but Jake is pushed onto the steps by Armageddon. Jake gets up, but is held down by Armageddon's foot. Jake then pushes the foot away and smashes Armageddons face into the turnbuckle post. Jake then grabs a chair and swings it, smashing into Armageddons head, into the ringpost. Jake then looks to throw him into it again, but Armageddon picks Jake up and slam him into the barricade gut first, which breaks it. Armageddon then tosses him face first into the other parts of the barricade, and breaks almost every part. They both land strikes on each other, and then back up. Officials come and stop them from fighting any more. They both break free, and start punching each other again, until more officials have to stop it. They break free one more time, and this time, almost all officials, even camera men, have to stop them. They actually have to handcuff them until later, when they let them free. The crowd goes home after seeing the post match replay